


The Nursery Game [ABDL CONTENT]

by Princess_Author



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu wakes up to find herself trapped in a nursery with several other Hope's Peak Students. Before they can question what's going on, two little girls show up to tell them of the fun they'll have today...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Nursery Game [ABDL CONTENT]

“Huh? Where...Where am I?” Beginning to wake up from a nap that she did not remember taking, Kaede Akamatsu was surprised to find that she wasn't in her room. In fact she was not anywhere that she recognized at all, for that matter. What surrounded her was what could best be described as a nursery, and a rather large one at that. Through the darkness of the room she could see a chest filled with toys, a changing table, some high chairs…

But perhaps most curious of all was the fact that she was viewing all of this through a set of bars. Looking around her immediate area now, the Ultimate Pianist quickly found that she was in a crib, though that was not all. Right next to her in the oversized crib was the young woman by the name of Touko Fukawa, wearing a purple onesie with a thick bulge around her waist and apparently still fast asleep. What strange attire...but looking it over, Kaede quickly became aware of her own.

A pink, frilly dress covered her body, just short enough to show off the diaper with music-note prints that she had on. Immediately her face began to glow red, but there was no time to think about that. Not once she noticed that there were three other cribs in the room, each seeming to hold two girls in each of them. Just...what was going on here?!

Before Kaede could even begin to get any answers to this, the lights in the room suddenly turned on all at once, catching her off guard and beginning to wake everyone else that was in the room.

“What's going on…?” Sonia asked as she sat up in her crib, wearing a white, frilly dress of her own, along with a diaper covered in small diamond-like designs. “What is this place? Where are we?”

Sitting up as well, situated in the same crib as Sonia, was Mikan Tsumiki, who had found herself wearing a light pink onesie covered in cartoonish pictures of bandages and syringes, along with a very noticeable bulge around her waist. She was just as confused as everyone else, and made that fact known rather quickly. “W-What’s going on…?! I-I was just in my dorm room when I fell asleep…!”

“The lights are too briiiiight…” Ibuki complained as she began to sit up in her crib, not yet seeming to notice the strange room or her attire, which consisted of purple footie pajamas covered in stars. “It's too early for Ibuki to be awake...or is it? What time is it…?”

“I’m not really sure… I don’t even remember falling asleep to begin with…” Kaede responded, looking around the room in confusion. “But that’s not important! What’s important right now is finding out how we got here!”

“Yeah, I d-don't know how we got into this room.” Touko replied as she finally began to wake up. “I-I just remember going to sleep in my room, and now I'm here...and dressed like this…”

The next to wake up was Maki Harukawa, whose normal attire had been replaced for a light red frilly dress that did nothing to hide her diaper, which even seemed to be thicker than everyone else’s… “We can sit here and wonder how this happened all we want, but the fact of the matter is we need to escape.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Junko Enoshima sat up in her crib, wearing a black and white onesie with a hood and seeming strangely unconcerned. “If someone thought through things enough to make this place, move us in our sleep, and trap us here, I don't think escaping will be so easy.”

Kaede hated to admit it, but Junko’s explanation sounded right to her. It probably wouldn’t be very easy to escape, especially considering they had no idea where this place even was. “True, but even still…! We can’t just sit here, right? I don’t wanna be trapped in a crib wearing a diaper for the rest of my life!”

Nodding her head, Sonia began to try and get out and over the bars of the crib. “Kaede is right! We simply cannot stay here!” After all, what would happen if someone found her and saw her attire? Her reputation as princess would be tarnished for sure…

Kaede began to attempt to climb out of the crib as well… But the bulk of her diaper made it awkward to move her legs, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t lift her legs up enough to make it over the bars. “Ugh, come on! Just… a little.. bit… higher…!” She said, still trying her best to no avail.

No matter how hard they tried, none of the girls could make it over, not even the most athletic of them. It was a completely pointless effort, meaning all they could do was sit there in the cribs...at least, until they noticed something. A monitor in the corner of the room beginning to flicker on, and the figures of two little girls appearing right on it.

“Oh, look! All the babies are awake!” One of the girls, the seemingly shorter one with green hair said with a smile on her face. “Monaka was wondering how long it’d take for everyone to wake up!”

“Yeah, they were asleep for a really long time! Well, at least they're finally awake~” The other, a pink-haired girl cooed. “I'm Kotoko, and this here is Monaka! You'll all be playing a veeeery fun game today~”

“A-A game…? Wh-what kind of game…?” Mikan asked, somehow feeling very intimidated by these two little girls on the screen. Were they the reason everyone had woken up here…?

Kotoko smirked towards them all, before continuing on. “The eight of you will be trapped in this nursery together! Don't worry though, there is a way out...for one of you! All you've got to do is be the last one to break your NG code...or Nursery Game code~ Look at your wrists~” She cooed once more.

“Our wrists…?” Maki responded, before looking down at her own wrist and realizing that she had been wearing a black-and-white bracelet this whole time. Trying to stay calm, she just sighed and turned her attention back to the screen. “And what’s the punishment for breaking these codes, exactly?”

“Y-Yeah...what happens if we just decide to n-not play along?” Touko asked hesitantly, looking at the bracelet. She didn't know what would happen, but whatever it was, she was almost certain that she was not going to like it…

“That’s a surprise!” The other girl, identified earlier as Monaka, chimed in. “But let’s just say it’ll make sure you behave yourself real well for the rest of your time in the nursery!” She said with a giggle. “Monaka can’t wait to see who ends up getting the punishment first!”

All of the girls looked at each other in shared nervous confusion, except for Junko who didn't seem bothered at all. Meanwhile, Ibuki finally spoke up while looking at the screen. “Umm, in that case...can we get out of these cribs now?” She asked.

“Of course!” Monaka said, pressing a button on a console that none of the girls could see from the angle the screen was broadcasting at. And as soon as she did so, the bars of each crib began to lower automatically, finally allowing the girls to leave the cribs.

Finally getting out of their respective cribs, each of the girls got out and onto the soft, carpeted floor of the nursery. “Aww, they all look so cute in there! I can't wait to see them all play around~” Kotoko giggled, though there was a sinister edge to the laughter. “We’ll be leaving for now, but don't worry! We’ll check back in really soon~”

As the screen turned off, Kaede felt a nervous bead of sweat form on her forehead. “T-This can’t be real…” She muttered. “We’re really expected to stay in here and… and act like babies?” She could hardly believe what she was hearing.

“God, this is stupid…” Miu Iruma, a girl who had stayed silent up to this point, chimed in. She was also wearing a frilly pink dress, one that did nothing to hide her diaper of similar color, patterned with gears. “This bracelet is annoying too…” She muttered as she rubbed her wrist, which caused the touch screen of the bracelet to activate.

“What the…?!” Miu said in disbelief as she looked at the bracelet. The phrase “use any kind of swear word” scrolled across the bracelet’s LED screen. “Is this what they were talkin’ about? Is this the stupid code I have to follow?”

Tilting her head, Sonia decided to do the same, gasping at what she saw. “Is thi-” The princess paused for a moment, thinking things over before continuing with a blush. “Is thish wha’ I hafta fowwow?” She didn't say what her code was, but everybody could get a good idea of it at this point.

The other girls blushed as they heard Sonia begin lisping to herself, and after realizing that their bracelets would tell them the rules they need to follow, they each tapped their own bracelet to see what they would be subjected to.

“Spit out a pacifier if it’s given to you…?” Kaede muttered as she read her code out loud. “So does that mean I’d have to suck on a pacifier until someone else took it out of my mouth…?” She blushed at the mere thought.

“What? Ibuki can't be loud! Aww, but that's Ibuki’s specialty…” The Ultimate Musician whined, needing to make a conscious effort to not start yelling things out. This would certainly be a bit of a problem for her…

“Crawl around? Are you kidding me?” Touko groaned, glad that she was already on the floor for the moment. If she had been standing, there was a good chance she would have already lost.

Maki just blushed as she saw her own code, not even wanting to read it out loud. “Tch, you’ve gotta be kidding me…” She muttered as she stared at the bracelet angrily. Though she didn’t read it out loud, anyone who was sitting near her would be able to read it rather easily.

Looking over at Maki’s, Junko gasped. “Wow, you aren't allowed to even try and hold it when you need to use the bathroom? That's...not so bad.” Junko said, switching up her comment at the last minute before showing her own code: ‘Cannot be mean’.

Maki didn’t exactly appreciate her code being read out loud for her, but it wasn’t like she could do anything about it now. With a sigh, she just crossed her arms and pouted. The next girl to reveal her code was Mikan, who whimpered slightly as she saw it.

“M-My code says I’m not allowed to help anyone else if they need it…” She said with a quiet stutter, upset that she wouldn’t be able to put her talents as a nurse to use if they needed her assistance.

“W-Well, now we all know each other's codes…” Touko said as she glanced around the room. “N-Now all we need to do is try to find some way out of here… Not that it looks like there's any easy way out…”

“For all we know, trying to escape could be considered breaking the rules too. I doubt the two girls who trapped us here will care what rule we break when it comes to punishing us.” Maki retorted with a sigh. “As much as I’d love to get out of here and not be dressed like I’m 2 years old, I don’t think it’s the best idea.”

Casually sitting back, Junko gave a shrug of indifference then. “Alright then, in that case...guess it's just a test of endurance to see who outlasts the others the longest.” She said, smirking as she did so. “Oh, but I'm sure if we work together we can get out just fine…”

“You’ve been pretty casual about this whole thing, Junko…” Kaede muttered, but before she could finish her thought, Miu chimed in with her own continuation.

“Yeah! Why the f--” She stopped herself before she said something she’d regret. “...Why the heck are you so calm about this? Shouldn’t you be freaking out like the rest of us?!”

“Huh? No way, I'm just keeping a cool head!” Junko replied while looking at them. “Besides, this doesn't actually seem so bad! It's not like we’re in a dangerous game of life or death or anything.”

As the arguing seemed to continue, Sonia decided to take charge with a rousing speech… “They’we just twying to tuwn us against each othew! We need to stay cawm and nah fight!” She said, which may have sounded more convincing had every word not been lisped.

While the impact of the speech was greatly diminished due to the fact that Sonia had to lisp her words, Kaede found herself agreeing with the general idea, and pushed Miu and Junko apart. “She’s right, guys! We’ll never get out of here if we keep arguing with each other!”

“Kaede has a point.” Ibuki said, before looking around the room. There was quite clearly nowhere for them to actually go, and seemingly no way to escape. There was a door, but it was surely locked, and tightly too. “But...what should we do now?”

“W-Well…” Mikan began, her voice just barely audible even with the fact that the room was relatively silent. “T-Those… Those girls expect us to… stay in here and act like babies, right? M-Maybe if we give them what they want, th-they’ll… lower their guard eventually, and we can t-try to escape then…?”

Thinking it over, Touko eventually gave a nod. “W-Well, not like I want to act like a baby, but...w-we’re clearly playing by their rules here. I think that's our only option.” She said, before beginning to go and crawl over towards the toys in the corner.

None of the other girls were all too thrilled by the idea either, but Mikan’s idea was the best they had to go off of right now, so they just swallowed their pride. Maki waddled over to the toys as well, thankful that at least she didn’t have to crawl like Touko, and sat down in front of the pile, beginning to dig through it with an unamused frown on her face the whole time.

“Why did they have to choose me…” Touko muttered as she began to pick up some blocks and started to stack them, seeming completely humiliated. “There's dozens of girls that go to this school, and they just had to choose to drag m-me into this whole mess.”

Maki had grabbed a rattle for herself, absent-mindedly shaking it just to look like she was doing something as she talked to Touko. “There doesn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason to the girls who were chosen. It’s just a random assortment. So I guess you just got unlucky this time.”

The answer hardly pleased Touko, but it was the only reasonable one. Getting picked at random for this was probably the most awful luck she ever had… “Ugh, let's just try and get out soon…” She muttered, continuing to stack the blocks as she looked around the room.

As she looked around the room, she would see the other girls getting into their own playtimes. Kaede had found a toy piano that she was playing for Ibuki and Sonia, Mikan and Junko were playing with plushes, and Miu was just sitting in a corner pouting to herself, refusing to let her pride fall so low, no matter what.

“We all want to get out, but I doubt it’ll be that easy. Those girls wouldn’t have trapped us here if they intended on giving us an easy way out.” Maki said as she continued to shake her rattle awkwardly. “We’ll just have to wait until we’ve given an opportunity.”

The two continue playing, looking completely bored and uninterested all the while. At the same time, another girl was trying to actually get into it. “Come over here and play, Mikan.” Ibuki said, smiling as she patted a space next to her.

Mikan was surprised that somebody actually wanted to play with her, and it was evident on her face. She was playing with Junko right now, yeah, but it was more like she was just playing next to her… So as Ibuki tried to get her attention, Mikan just gave a shaky smile and nodded, waddling over to the other girl and sitting down next to her. “W-What did you want to play with, Ibuki?”

Holding out some dolls, Ibuki began to make hers dance around in tune with the music playing from Kaede’s toy piano...which wasn't great, but still provided some rhythmic noise. “Take one of these dolls, I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun to play with.” The girl was needing to make a conscious effort to not raise her voice too loudly, knowing that breaking her code would lead to something awful...even if she still wasn't sure what.

Mikan simply did as she was told, taking the doll that she was offered and beginning to make it dance around to the sound of Kaede’s music. It was certainly better than having them dance to silence, at the very least… Mikan even felt a smile forming on her face as she made her doll do all sorts of dances.

Looking up towards the nurse as she continued playing, Ibuki couldn't help but smile as well. “Aww, Mikan looks so cute when she's playing.” She said, cooing a little and trying to fluster Mikan a bit. “Does someone like being a baby?”

Mikan immediately blushed at Ibuki’s comments, and shook her head rapidly as she suddenly dropped the doll with no fanfare. “W-Who, me? O-Of course I don’t! I was just… going along with it for the sake of the p-plan!”

This sent Ibuki into a fit of giggles, enjoying every second of this. “Ibuki was just playing around, but that doesn't seem like the reaction of someone just going along with a plan…” She further teased.

“I-I promise, I don’t like playing around like this and being a baby! W-Why would I ever like something like this?!” Mikan yelled, tears already beginning to form in her eyes as her face turned bright red.

Realizing that the teasing may have gone a bit far, Ibuki immediately went to try and soothe the nurse. “H-Hey, Ibuki was just joking around. I-I'm sure that you don't enjoy playing with it at all…”

Mikan sniffled a bit as Ibuki’s teasing stopped. She was less upset about the teasing, and more upset that Ibuki was right in her assumptions, and she just didn’t want to admit it. “T-That’s right, I don’t… Why would I? I-It’s humiliating…!”

“Y-Yeah, totally.” Ibuki said, just to agree with the nurse, but quickly added on. “Though...Ibuki doesn't think that would be so weird. If someone did like it, she wouldn't judge them at all~”

Mikan’s blush only got worse at Ibuki’s off-hand comment, but she didn’t say anything this time, just going back to playing with her doll, trying to ignore the humiliation she was feeling at the moment.

Humming, Ibuki went right back to playing as well. Already she could tell that Mikan definitely liked playing the role of a baby, and she would need to keep that in mind. After all, she did look adorable playing like that.

Meanwhile, as the girls continued to play around, Miu simply stayed in her corner, glaring at the sights before her and scoffing. “Tch… I can’t believe you guys are actually goin’ along with this. As if givin’ those girls what they want will affect anything!” She said, crossing her arms.

Smirking, Junko waddled over to Miu and looked down at her. “What, you're not just planning on sitting in the corner the whole time, are you?” She asked while grabbing her hand. “Come on, that's so booooring! And who knows what those two might do to you if you don't play along…”

Miu glared even harder as Junko grabbed her hand, and yanked it away from the girl’s grasp. “I’m not interested!” She yelled, having to try her hardest to remember not to curse. “You can go have all the fun you want, just keep me out of it.”

“Fun? This isn't fun, no waaaay…” Junko said, not even bothering to hide her real thoughts on the matter. “But not going along with the plan is quite naughty of you, so come over here and play already!” She said while trying to drag her over again.

“Hey, I said I’m not interested! Let go of me, you bi-- er, brat!” Miu shouted, almost letting something she’d regret slip out of her mouth. “I don’t have to do anything, I can just sit here all day if I want to! Who’s gonna stop me, huh?!”

That was pretty troubling, but Junko had a way of getting others to do what she wanted of them. “Fine then, I'll just annoy you until you come and play with me then.” She smirked. This wasn't being outright mean, was it? Her bracelet didn't seem to be activating, so surely it was alright.

Miu wasn’t exactly sure what the other girl meant by that, but she didn’t really care. Nothing Junko could do would make her agree to go out there and play around with toys like an infant, so whatever she did would be a wasted effort.

Luckily, one of Junko’s talents was getting on people's nerves in just the worst of ways. If she couldn't be mean, then she could at least be as annoying as she possibly could. “Miuuuuu! Come play with all of us! Miu, come oooon…” She said, practically repeating the request over and over, circling around the inventor and ensuring that she would get under her skin eventually. And if she didn't? Well, she had all the time in the world…

Miu tried her best to drown out Junko’s incessant requests, but no matter how much she tried to ignore them, it was clear the girl had no intentions of stopping until Miu finally gave up, and at some point she just screamed as loud as she could to get Junko to shut up. “Ugh, FINE! I’ll go play with you, just shut up!” She yelled.

“Really? I knew you'd come around and want to eventually!” Junko said, forcing a smile so wide it was almost irritating for the other girl to look at. “Then come over here and let's play!”

Miu just grumbled as she waddled over to the pile of toys Junko had led her to, mumbling something bitterly to herself as she sat down and just crossed her arms. “Alright, tell me what you wanna play with so I can get this over with.”

Holding out some plush toys, Junko began to play with one of her own...though her playing seemed to primarily consist of practically thrashing it about haphazardly. Still, it at least looked like she was having fun…

Miu wasn’t exactly sure how just thrashing the plush around was very fun, but she didn’t really want to question it, considering it’d just make her headache over this whole situation even worse. So she just sighed and looked at her own plush for a moment, before beginning to awkwardly make it “walk” around.

Snickering, Junko looked at Miu’s plush and had her own “walk” over towards it...before using the plush’s small, stubby arm to begin poking at the other girl’s toy. She was obnoxious even when playing with baby toys.

Miu grumbled as Junko’s plush started to poke hers, and swatted the toy away. Using her own hand, of course, not her plush’s. “Hey, back off. I already agreed to play with you, so stop buggin’ me.”

“What? You don't find this fun? I find it just great.” Junko said with a chuckle, before passing some blocks over towards Miu. “Why don't you go ahead and play with all of these, huh?”

Miu was not interested in the blocks even the slightest bit, but she knew the alternative was hearing Junko whine at her again. So she just sighed and took the blocks, beginning to stack them into a very rudimentary “house”. God, this was stupid…

“Wooow, you're doing great! That's a nice house you've made…” Junko said, not even trying to hide her sarcasm as she saw Miu build it up as high and nicely as she could manage.

Miu didn’t exactly take pride in this creation of hers, but at least it was something to do… “Yeah, thanks. Don’t really care, but glad you like it.” Miu responded, her own sarcasm very obvious as well.

Of course, it wasn't as though Junko could leave things at that. Smirking, she moved her doll over towards the house, before “accidentally” slamming it right into the blocks and sending it tumbling down. “Oh no! Your precious house…”

Miu gasped as she watched Junko “accidentally” break her house, glaring at the girl right afterwards. Sure, she wasn’t exactly attached to it, but that didn’t mean she wanted it to be destroyed! “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?!” She yelled.

Putting on a fake pout, Junko pretended to be remorseful. “Oh, I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to do that, it was a complete accident. Isn't that right, Mr. Teddy?” She asked her plush, making it nod and entirely playing up the innocent baby girl look…

Miu didn’t believe a word of Junko’s lies, but it wasn’t like she could really prove there was ill intent behind the girl’s actions. “Tch, whatever. Just don’t let it happen again, or else.” She said with a grit of her teeth as she began to collect up all the blocks.

Nodding her head, Junko was absolutely sure that she wouldn't make the same mistake again… Of course, that was no mistake, which meant that she could do it as much as she wanted to. Of all the girls in the room, she was certain that making Miu upset would be the most fun.

As Miu and Junko continued to “play” with each other, for a certain definition of playing anyway, Kaede had just finished another song she had been playing on the toy piano. Of course, it was nothing compared to the beautiful classical songs she could play on her normal piano, but it was something… What she wouldn’t give to play “Moonlight Sonata” right now… “Well, it wasn’t much… But I hoped you liked my performance anyway!” She said to Sonia, who was the only girl still listening.

Clapping her hands as the performance finished, Sonia treated it the same as any other piano playing, even if it was done with a mere toy. “You’we playing is as good as awways, Kaede!” The princess cheered with a smile, seeming as though she had genuinely enjoyed it.

Kaede smiled as Sonia applauded her, happy that the girl had enjoyed her performance. Even something as simple as playing on a toy piano could still bring smiles to people’s faces, huh? Music was really a blessing… “Well, anyway, now that my performance is over, is there anything you wanted to do, Sonia?”

Thinking it over, the princess wasn't sure exactly what should be done. There was so much in this room that she wanted to do, though she was a bit embarrassed to admit such a thing. Eventually, her eyes managed to find their way over towards a pair of bouncers in the corner… “Pewhaps those?”

Kaede blushed as she saw what Sonia was pointing too, but she had given the other girl the option to pick, and she didn’t want to be rude… “O-Oh, sure! That sounds like fun…” Kaede muttered as she began to waddle off towards the bouncers.

Sonia quickly followed after her, smiling as they arrived. Of course, it would be hard to get in there themselves, and so she looked around the room for help. “Hey! Ibuki! Come hewp us!”

Looking towards them, the Ultimate Musician grinned wide and waddled over herself. “Oooh, Ibuki thinks you two will be cute in these.” She said, before helping both into them one after the other.

As soon as she was placed in the bouncer, Kaede just… stood there awkwardly, making no efforts to start bouncing around on her own. “T-This feels so weird… I’m starting to regret agreeing to this…” She muttered.

This would be proven near immediately, Ibuki pulling down on the bouncers and then letting them go. While Sonia began to giggle in amusement and fun, Kaede seemed much less pleased, at least to start.

Kaede gave an undignified yelp of surprise as Ibuki suddenly pulled down on the bouncer, causing it to bounce around without any input from Kaede herself. While it felt weird at first, Kaede slowly began to realize that being in the bouncer was… actually kinda fun. She even felt a tiny smile begin to form on her face.

Naturally Sonia noticed this right away, smiling right towards the other girl. “Hafing fun, Kaede?” She lisped, nonetheless getting used to this baby role and enjoying the random, chaotic motions of the bouncer.

“I-I mean, I guess it’s not all that bad… I can see why babies like these things so much, at least.” Kaede said, giving an embarrassed smile as a tiny blush began to form on her face. “I don’t think I’d play in it like this if I had a choice, but as long as I’m here, it’s pretty fun…”

That was the only thing Kaede had to say to let Sonia know that she liked it, even if she wouldn't outright admit it. The princess quickly went back to focusing on her bouncing, enjoying every second and assured that the fun would never end.

Kaede continued to enjoy her bouncer for a while as well, though eventually the genuine smile on her face gave way to a more nervous one, and she looked over at Ibuki. “Uh, hey, Ibuki…? Mind helping me out of this bouncer now, please?”

“Huh? But you look so cute in there.” Ibuki said with a smile, deciding to play around with Kaede for a bit. “Ibuki thinks you should stay in there for a bit, since you seem to be having so much fun.”

“H-Huh?” Kaede was a bit taken aback by the musician’s words, and she decided to get a little more forceful. “I-Ibuki, I’m done playing in the bouncer! Take me out of it, please!” She said, frowning as she continued to bounce around with no control.

Ibuki contemplated it for a moment...before turning away. “Alright, I'll get you out...but I should check on Mikan first, I haven't talked to her in a bit.” She said, giggling as she waddled towards the nurse, leaving Sonia and Kaede behind.

“Wh--?! Ibuki, get back here!” Kaede shouted, once again trying to sound forceful. “Come on, please? It’ll only take you a couple seconds to help me out of this thing!” She begged. Sure, she had been having fun, but that fun could only last for so long…!

Of course, that differed for everyone, and Sonia still seemed like she was at least having fun. “It's nah so bad, Kaede.” She said while continuing to bounce, although having slowed down dramatically. “I'm suwe she’ww come back soon.”

“I sure hope so…” Kaede muttered, still bouncing around with a lot of force and speed due to her struggling only adding momentum to the bouncer. “I mean, this is fun and all, but I don’t really wanna stay in this thing for much longer… I dunno if my pride could handle that.” She said with a nervous laugh.

As expected, however, Ibuki continued to leave Kaede literally hanging there as she bounded up and down, not seeming to be coming back over any time soon. Mostly because she apparently forgot that she was supposed to be coming back at all and just continued to play with Mikan.

Kaede had been bouncing for about 15 more minutes after Ibuki said she’d be right back, and by this point she was starting to get upset. “Why didn’t Ibuki come back?! Is she just going to leave me in here for the rest of the day?!” She shouted.

By now even Sonia was beginning to get tired of it, just wishing for someone to come over and help them out...and the first person to begin walking (well, waddling) by was...Junko. “Aww, you two look cute in there!” She mockingly cooed.

Kaede blushed as Junko cooed at them, and turned her head away as she pouted a little bit. “Being stuck in here isn’t worth looking cute…” She muttered. “Can you please help us get out of these things, Junko?” She asked.

“But you two seem like you're having so much fun!” Junko said, despite the clearly unamused expressions on the faces of both the pianist and the princess. “But fine, lets go ahead and get you out. After all, I'm not that cruel…” She wasn't, really. She was far crueler, but she was sure more fun could be had with them out of the bouncers than in them.

As Kaede was lifted out of the bouncer, she took a moment to get used to standing on the ground again, wobbling a little bit. Of course, this was an adorable sight that made her look like a baby who hadn’t quite mastered standing up yet. “T-Thanks for the help, Junko…” She said with a nervous smile.

“No problem, just doing what I can to help~” Junko replied with her faux-innocent smile, before helping Sonia out of her own bouncer. Following this they all went to go and play some more, not like there was a lot else to do…

Meanwhile, Miu was once again beginning to get bored out of her mind, and she stacked up blocks for what felt like the thousandth time before knocking them over. “Uggggh… How do babies like this kinda stuff? It’s so boring…” She whined.

“W-Well, normally babies don't have g-great attention spans…” Touko said, before stealing a glance over towards Mikan and Sonia. “They sure seem like t-they're having fun though…”

“Well, a golden genius like me has a way better attention span than a baby, so this is super boring to me!” Miu shouted, looking over at Mikan and Sonia as well as seeing how much fun they were having. “I dunno how they’re enjoying themselves with all this weird stuff goin’ on…”

“Come on, you should try to enjoy yourself a bit more! Relax, give in, be a baby!” Junko said as she sat by Miu, annoying her some more and grinning all the while as she did so. “I'm sure someone like you can do that easily…”

“I already told you I’m not interested.” Miu responded, trying to keep a level head so she didn’t say something she’d regret. “Go play with someone else, I’ve dealt with you enough for the rest of my life.” She spat out.

Pushing on without any hesitation, Junko made it her goal to push Miu as far as she could manage without ever breaking her code regarding being mean. “But you seem so fun to play with!” Not a lie, though Junko’s idea of “playing” with someone was different from most. “Don't be so mean…”

Miu was starting to get more and more upset as Junko continued to pester her, and as the relentless begging continued on and on, Miu eventually reached a breaking point. “I already told you I ain’t fuckin’ interested! Now leave me the fuck alone, you empty-headed bitch!” She shouted at the top of her lungs, loud enough for everyone in the nursery to hear.

Immediately everyone turned towards Miu, looking at the inventor in shock, horror, and, in the case of one blond-haired young woman, amusement. She could only wonder as to why...until she realized what it was.

She had broken her code.

Suddenly she felt a tiny prick in her wrist from the bracelet, hardly hurting at all, but clearly having some effect on the foul-mouthed girl. Her head began to feel light, fuzzy, and then her mind went into a haze. Just what was...happening here…?

Before Miu could say even another word, the knowledge of how to speak went right out of her mind, and the rest of her knowledge went right out the door with it. She stayed silent for a moment… Before a wide, innocent smile formed on her face with Miu breaking out into giggles as she began to play with the blocks once more, babbling like an infant the whole time.

“What...What just happened?” Ibuki asked, tilting her head in confusion, and the same thought running through everyone else's mind.

“Looks like this is the punishment for breaking that NG Code thing...oh well, guess we know now.” Junko answered, seeming completely unconcerned with how Miu had turned out. “Hey there, Miu~” She gave a smirk while looking down at the baby-brained girl.

Miu looked up at Junko as the other girl talked to her, and responded with more babyish babbling and another giggle as she offered a plush that was sitting nearby to the “older” girl. If she was talking to her, that meant she was interested in playing, right?

Indeed, Junko happily took the plush and went to play, all the while everyone else was still left shocked by what had happened. “If we break these codes, t-then...we become babies? J-Just like that?” Touko asked fearfully.

“Seems that way. So just be sure not to break them, and we’ll be fine.” Maki said, speaking matter of factly as she looked at the sight before her. It was then that she felt a twinge in her bladder, and she knew exactly what that meant, as evident by the blush suddenly forming on her otherwise stoic face…

Turning towards Maki as she said this, Sonia prepared to speak up, before hearing a hiss breaking the silence of the room. “Awe you…” She began, quickly realizing exactly what was happening.

Maki stayed silent until the hissing noise finally disappeared, and her face was as deep red as the clothes she usually wore. “...I told you that nobody should break their NG codes from now on.” That was all Maki had to say in her defense as she finished having her “accident”, and the designs on the front of her diaper faded away.

Blushing, Sonia waddled towards Maki and pointed towards the changing table. “Umm...I can hewp change you.” She offered, knowing it would likely be difficult for the girl to do herself.

Maki wasn’t exactly thrilled about the idea of someone else changing her diaper, but at the same time she was even less interested in staying in this wet diaper for god knows how long. “Sure, thanks.” Maki said as she awkwardly waddled over to the changing table set up in the nursery.

After helping Maki to lay down on the changing table, Sonia started to untape her soaked diaper, throwing it into a diaper pail as she went to begin wiping her. It was as awkward as one would imagine, though she was sure it had to be infinitely worse for Maki than it was for her.

Maki, for all her stoicism, couldn’t help but squirm around awkwardly as the cold wet wipes touched her skin, a feeling she absolutely was not used to. It felt so weird… Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t manage to stay still for more than a second.

“C-Come on, pwease stop moving…” Sonia said, but continued to wipe nonetheless. Once ensured that Maki was cleaned up as much as she could, the princess went ahead to powder and then began to tape a new diaper onto her. There seemed to be packages there for each of them, including all of their specially designed diapers.

As soon as the change was finished, Maki sat up and got off the changing table, blushing at how she was taped into a diaper identical to the one she was just wearing. Those two girls had prepared way too much for this… “Thanks, I guess. Hopefully that’s the only diaper that needs to be changed today.” Maki said as she waddled off.

Nodding, Sonia returned to go and play with the others, though now they couldn't take their eyes off of Miu. The harsh, rude girl had been reduced to a babbling infant, and while some of them may have actually preferred her like this, they still weren't happy about the fact that it could happen to them any time…

Kaede simply stared at Miu for a while, and then looked down at her own bracelet for a moment. Was it really that easy for them to be turned into mindless babies…? Just break a simple rule, and that was it…? Shaking her head and deciding not to focus on that, Kaede just waddled over to the toys once more, grabbing a plush and holding it tightly for comfort.

None of them knew how much time had passed by now, but it had certainly been a bit side they had first woken up. Naturally, this meant that a few of them were starting to feel a bit hungry, and there was only one source of food in this room…

“Ibuki’s starting to feel a little hungry…” The eccentric girl said as she felt her stomach growl from hunger pangs.

“Y-Yeah, me too…” Mikan responded, to which the rest of the girls followed suit. “B-But I don’t know if I r-really want to eat what we have in this room…” She continued, knowing all too well what their only option in this scenario was. There were even a bunch of highchairs lined up across one of the walls…

Looking towards all of the highchairs and a fridge almost certainly filled with baby food and bottles inside, none could say they were excited to try and eat some of it… But they had no idea how long they would be in here, and going hungry was hardly a good option. “W-Well...I guess we do need to eat…”

Rolling her eyes, Maki just began to grab the jars of baby food and the bottles, setting one of each on the trays of each highchair. Afterwards, she turned to the girls and motioned for them to get into the highchairs. Seems her talent was coming into play here… “Get into the highchairs and I’ll feed whoever wants to go first.” She explained, crossing her arms as she waited.

Looking between each other, none of them exactly seemed excited to go and be the first to be spoonfed. However, eventually Touko stepped up, rather hungry and not wanting to wait much longer. “I-I'll go first.” She said, sitting in a highchair.

Maki nodded, not really caring who went first as long as someone did so she could get this over with. As soon as Touko sat in the highchair, Maki closed the tray on her, trapping the writer in there until someone saw it fit to let her out. Afterwards, Maki grabbed a small pink plastic spoon, opening up the jar of peach-flavored baby food and scooping some up. “Alright, open up.” She said as she held the spoon in front of Touko’s mouth.

Opening her mouth, Touko took the spoonful of mush, swallowing it and looking...actually not too concerned with the taste. At least they managed to pick a flavor that wasn't horrible, even if this was a bit bland. Nonetheless, she opened her mouth for more, ready to eat it all, even if she was still humiliated from sitting in a highchair and being fed.

Glad that Touko at least wasn’t being fussy while eating, Maki continued to scoop up more and more food for the girl, staying completely silent and emotionless as she did so. No reason for her to talk when all she was doing was shoveling bland mush into a girl’s mouth.

Spoonful after spoonful, Touko ate it up, doing her best to not whine about it. After all, no reason to make it any harder on Maki herself… Meanwhile, Ibuki walked very towards a highchair, smiling as she stood at it. “I'll help. Anyone who wants to be fed, come here.”

Again, the rest of the girls hesitated, until eventually Mikan suddenly stepped forward timidly. “U-Um… I-I guess I’ll go next…” She muttered as she shakily and awkwardly waddled towards the highchair, hesitating to sit in it as she stood in front of it.

Smiling towards Mikan warmly, Ibuki nodded as she grabbed a jar of baby food and began to unscrew the lid. According to the label it was apple-flavored, though for some reason she doubted it would taste good in any way. Even still, she went to help the nurse into her highchair, locking her down with the tray and then beginning to hover the spoonful around her mouth. “Alright, Mikan~ Here comes the airplane~” She cooed.

Much more hesitant to open her mouth than Touko was despite her hunger, Mikan eventually did as she was told and slowly opened her mouth for the first bite. As soon as the mush was placed on her tongue, she closed her mouth and swallowed. It didn’t taste very good, but at least it wasn’t awful… As soon as she finished the first bite, she opened up for more, though with more hesitation this time.

Grinning, Ibuki went ahead to feed her another. In her excitement, she managed to hit the side of Mikan’s mouth before she finally got it in...but that was alright. Certainly she wouldn't do it again. “Here it comes~”

Mikan whined a bit as the side of her mouth was stained with the baby food, but she tried not to complain about it too much, just opening her mouth up for more when it was offered to her, with the same results as the last spoonful. Her face would be a mess by the time this was done…

It happened again and again, and by the end it seemed as though a third had made its way onto Mikan’s cheeks rather than in her mouth. “There, all done.” Ibuki said, before grabbing a rag. “Umm...need your face cleaned?”

“U-Umm… Yes, p-please…” Mikan muttered, knowing that she likely wouldn’t be allowed to clean herself up for one reason or another, and thus simply waiting for Ibuki to do it for her. Not that she was particularly thrilled about having her face cleaned up like an infant…

Using the rag, Ibuki slowly cleaned Mikan’s face, watching her squirm and whine throughout it all. This only prompted a giggle of amusement from the musician, who was having just a bit too much fun here.

Mikan, on the other hand, certainly wasn’t having fun at the moment, and that was made quite evident through her constant whining. The cleaning didn’t last that long, however, and eventually Mikan’s face was spotless once more. “T-Thank you for cleaning my face, Ibuki…” She said awkwardly.

As Ibuki smiled and grabbed the bottle for Mikan to wash her food down with, the next girl to walk up to a highchair was Kaede, who turned to the girls that were left with an awkward smile. “Hey, Sonia, do you want me to feed you? I figure it’d be better than trying to do it yourself. Or letting Junko do it…” She muttered, the last part being said under her breath so Junko couldn’t hear.

Nodding her head, Sonia began to waddle towards the highchair. Admittedly, she didn't actually mind the idea of getting fed, though she blushed just a tad bit as she placed her diapered rear into the chair. “Tank wou, Kaede.” She lisped.

Kaede couldn’t help but giggle just a little bit at the sight of a refined princess sitting her diapered rear into a highchair and then lisping out a response like a baby. It was rather adorable, all things considered. Once Sonia was comfortable, Kaede opened up the jar of baby food, this one advertised as strawberry flavor, and scooped up a bit onto the tiny spoon before holding it towards Sonia. “Alright, open up~”

After opening her mouth, Sonia took the spoonful of mush, and she couldn't say that it was too bad. She had definitely eaten worse, and she did like the taste of strawberries… “It's pwetty good...mowe, pwease!” She requested while smiling.

Smiling at the fact that Sonia seemed to enjoy the baby food, Kaede wasted no time in scooping up more of the mush and giving it to Sonia. “Wow, you’re certainly enthusiastic about eating~ More so than the others, at least.” She said with another giggle.

Blushing more, Sonia swallowed the next spoonful and then spoke once more. “Ehehehe...weww, it's not so bad…” She said, continuing to eat more and more with a happy smile across her face.

“Well, I’m just glad you’re enjoying it. I’d feel really bad if I had to force you to eat something you hated.” Kaede responded, continuing to feed Sonia spoonful after spoonful until the jar was empty. Deciding to have a bit of fun with the girl, Kaede grabbed the bottle and shook it in front of Sonia’s face, not giving it to her just yet. “Now then, do you want your yummy bottle~?”

Nodding her head, the princess did little to hide her smile as she prepared to drink from it. “Y-Yes pwease, Kaede~” She said while looking towards the bottle of milk that the pianist held.

“Hehe, so polite~ I guess that’s why you’re a princess~” Kaede said before gently placing the nipple of the bottle into Sonia’s mouth, smiling as she saw the girl begin to slowly suck on it. “You know, you’re pretty cute like this, Sonia~”

Blushing bright red as she was called cute, Sonia drank from the bottle gently, looking completely pleased as she drank it. This situation was in many ways less than ideal, but she had to admit she was enjoying a lot more of it than she thought she would…

Kaede just giggled again as she saw Sonia blush, thinking that the girl’s face getting red just made her even cuter. She held the bottle until there was no milk left in it, and even then Sonia continued to suck on it for a few more moments, seemingly not realizing that she wasn’t getting anything out of it. Kaede allowed the girl to have her fun for a bit, before pulling the bottle out of her mouth with an audible “pop” noise. “Sure seems like you enjoyed yourself~ You kept sucking on the bottle even when it was empty!”

“O-Oh! Was I?” Sonia asked with a nervous giggle, still just a bit embarrassed to allow herself to slip away into acting like a baby in such a way. “Umm...c-can I pwease get out now?” She asked Kaede.

“Of course! You’re all done eating, after all~” Kaede said, helping Sonia out of her highchair and then seeing that the other girls were doing the same with whoever they were feeding. Kaede then looked at the empty highchair and blushed. “I-I guess that means it’s my turn, huh?” She said, laughing nervously.

Nodding as she got out of the highchair, Sonia smiled while beginning to help Kaede right in. “It'd be wude to not feed you aftew that!” She said as she grabbed a jar of baby food of her own and a bottle for later.

Kaede squirmed around a bit as she was placed into the highchair, but as a whole she had to admit that it was much more comfortable than she expected. Once she had found a good position to sit in, she smiled and then opened her mouth for the first bite of baby food, hoping she would enjoy it as much as Sonia had.

Grabbing a mixed berry-flavored jar, Sonia went ahead to start her turn with the feeding. “Hewe we go, open up wide~” She said as she hov

ered the spoonful around Kaede’s lips.

Kaede ate the first bite of baby food as it was placed on her tongue, taking a second to really mull over the flavor of it as she did so. It wasn’t terrible, certainly better than she was expecting, but she couldn’t say it was something she’d like to eat constantly if she had a choice. Still, it wasn’t bad, so she didn’t hesitate as she opened her mouth up for another bite.

Glad that Kaede at least didn't seem to hate it, Sonia went to feed her another spoonful, then another, and another once more. The princess really wasn't giving her a break, not that it was particularly needed either. After all, Kaede was pretty hungry.

Of course, the speed at which Sonia was feeding her meant that inevitably some of the mush managed to stick to Kaede’s face. Not that the girl really cared, considering she was just focused on enjoying the food as much as she could. Eventually, the jar had run empty, and while a fair bit of the food was stuck to Kaede’s face, most of it had made it into her mouth. “Thank you for feeding me, Sonia~”

“You'we wewcome...now howd stiww!” Grabbing a rag off to the side, Sonia began to just as quickly start wiping the pianist’s face down, making sure to try and remove any traces left of the mush.

While Kaede had no issues staying still, she decided to have a bit of fun with Sonia, beginning to whine in a very over-the-top manner and squirm around as much as she possibly could, giggling in between her whines all the while to make it clear she was just playing around.

“Aww, come on, dun move awound!” Sonia fake whined, proceeding to continue wiping Kaede up until there was nothing left clinging to her cheeks. “Thewe, aww cwean! Now...hewe’s youw bottwe!” She said as she brought the nipple towards Kaede’s lips.

Kaede just smiled as Sonia finished cleaning her face, and once the bottle was brought towards her lips, Kaede wasted no time in latching onto it and beginning to gently suck on it, simply enjoying the sensation of sucking on it more than anything else, really.

Giggling as Kaede cutely drank from the bottle, Sonia had to say that the pianist was quite adorable like this. So much that she honestly wished she could see her stay like this forever, although they would want to get out at some point...at least most of them would.

Kaede continued to suck on her bottle, and she looked over at the other two girls in the highchairs as she did so. Maki and Ibuki were both now being fed by Junko, because Mikan wasn’t allowed to help the other girls in any way, and Touko wasn’t allowed to stand, so she wouldn’t be able to reach Maki anyway.

Kaede couldn’t help but giggle a little bit under the rubber nipple of her bottle as she watched Maki, the Ultimate Child Caregiver, be fed like an infant. She was so focused on enjoying the sight of the other girls that she hadn’t even noticed her bottle had run empty a good few moments ago, meaning she was getting nothing out of the bottle other than the satisfaction of sucking on it.

“Seems wike someone weally wikes the bottwe, huh?” Sonia giggled as she moved it away from Kaede’s lips, seeing a blush spread across her cheeks as she did so. Despite the awful circumstances they were in, she couldn't say that she wasn't having fun…

Not until the door finally opened, at least. Not that it stayed open for long, the figures of two children walking in and promptly shutting it right behind them. “You all are even cuter in person!” Kotoko squealed in delight as she walked inside and looked them all over.

Monaka felt much the same way as she looked over all the girls, paying special attention to Miu now that she had been regressed. “Monaka knew that doing this was the right idea! You all look so cute, cuter than Monaka could’ve ever imagined~” She said, going over to Ibuki and pinching her cheek.

Laughing nervously at this, Ibuki glanced towards the others in shared fear. “O-Oh, umm, h-hey… Did you come here for something?” She asked, despite clearly knowing what it was.

“Well we wanted to play with our babies! Duuuuh!” Kotoko quickly replied, walking up towards Maki and looking at her sit in the highchair. “You know, I think you've got to be one of the cutest babies here~”

Maki just crossed her arms as Kotoko came up to her, turning her head away to try and keep some of her pride. Of course, this just made her look fussy more than anything. “I’m not cute. Don’t call me that.” She said bitterly.

“Well of course you're cute! If you weren't we wouldn't have brought you here.” Kotoko giggled while looking at all the other babies. “Don't worry, we’ll just be helping take care of all of you. Isn't that nice? Now you don't have to worry about caring for each other~”

“You’re gonna be the ones caring for us…?” Kaede repeated as she squirmed awkwardly in the highchair that no longer felt comfortable now that the girls who had trapped them here were sitting in front of her. “W-We can take care of ourselves, actually, so don’t worry about it…” She said, trying to convince the girls to leave.

In response, Monaka just shook her head. “Sorry, but you all are too cute for us to leave you alone! We’re gonna be your new mommies for as long as we want, so you better get used to it!” She said with a wide, all-too-innocent smile.

Shrugging her shoulders as she fed Maki the last spoonful she needed, Junko smiled towards the two girls. “Well, that doesn't sound too bad! Nice and relaxing.” She said, still unconcerned.

While Junko might’ve thought the idea sounded appealing, none of the other girls shared the sentiment. “I-I don’t know, b-being taken care of by such young girls s-sounds embarrassing…” Mikan muttered. Though, to be fair, pretty much everything about this situation had been embarrassing.

“Y-Yeah...Ibuki isn't sure about this…” The musician said, though she was quickly silenced with a pacifier from the pink-haired girl.

“As we said, you all don't have to worry...especially if you don't want to end up like your friend over there.” Kotoko replied, motioning towards Miu while holding up a device with a button, its purpose more than clear.

“T-That isn’t… what I think it is, is it?” Kaede asked, afraid of the answer she’d receive. Showing off something like that after bringing special attention to Miu could only mean so many things, and none of them were good. If nothing else, it was already doing its job at scaring Kaede into compliance…

Nodding, Kotoko brought a finger close to the button...before pulling it away. “That's right! If I press this, then aaaaall your bracelets go off, and you all become adorable babies!” She said with a mischievous giggle. “But I won't need to press it, right?”

“R-Right, of course not!” Mikan stuttered out, trying to keep the two girls appeased now that she knew the stakes at hand. “W-We’ll all be good b-babies, right?” She said, nervously looking to the other girls.

“R-Right…” Touko muttered, humiliated by all of this, but not particularly seeing another way out of it. After all, these girls held all the power, and there wasn't a thing they could do about it.

“Monaka is so glad to hear it! And since you’re going to be good babies, we’ve decided to add a whole new rule for all of you!” Monaka said, still smiling. “From now on, you all have to call Monaka and Utsugi-chan ‘Mommy’! If even one of you doesn’t do it, Utsugi-chan will hit the button and make all your bracelets activate!”

Blushing as she heard this, Sonia nonetheless nodded as she turned towards the two girls. “O-Okay...mommy…” She said, squirming from humiliation just by saying that.

“Good baby!” Monaka said as she walked over and patted Sonia on the head. The two girls then helped all the other babies get out of their highchairs, and smiled at them afterwards. “Now then, go back to playing! Your mommies will even play with you if you want!”

That was something that none of the girls could particularly say they wanted, but it was also probably something they would get no choice in. Each of them went over to begin playing with the toys once again, though this time much more nervously. Even the babies that hadn't been playing before were now doing so, just in case they would be punished for disobedience…

Monaka and Kotoko were very pleased by the sight, each of them going to a different group of babies and watching them play while cooing at them the whole time. Something none of the other girls appreciated…

Kaede had found herself with Sonia, Maki, and Ibuki, having sat down at a tiny table that had been set up in one of the corners for an impromptu tea party. This was what babies did, right…? Even Kaede, who had been starting to have fun with this, was growing unsure of herself. “W-Well, now that we’re all here, we should start the tea party, right…?” She muttered nervously as she looked at Kotoko, who was watching the four of them with a wide smile.

With Kotoko watching, all of them knew not to speak out about their dislike for this, lest punishment await them. “O-Of course, Ibuki is very excited.” The musician said as she picked up her empty, plastic tea cup and brought it towards her lips, beginning to “drink” from it. “It's...good…”

Even though Maki was going along with the playtime for the sake of not being turned into a drooling infant, her sour attitude had not gone away, and as she picked up an empty cup and “drank” from it, she just rolled her eyes as she set it back down. “Yeah, it sure is tasty.” She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“C-Come on, Maki. I'm suwe you wike it a wot mowe than that…” Sonia lisped, glancing back towards the pink-haired girl watching her and absolutely terrified of what she could do. “P-Pwease show mowe enthusiasm…”

Maki just sighed and then forced herself to smile. A smile that seemed rather genuine considering how much she had to fake smiles for the kids she tended to. “You’re right, Sonia. This tea is very good.” She said with as much “enthusiasm” as she could muster, which would also sound real to the untrained ear.

“Knew that you'd like it.” Ibuki replied, pretending to sip some more as she turned attention towards the pianist. “What about you, Kaede? Isn't it g-great?” She asked her.

“O-Oh, of course! It’s delicious!” Kaede said, taking one last “sip” from her cup and then grabbing the teapot, which was just as empty as their cups, and “pouring” herself some more tea. At which point she took another sip, hoping to keep up appearances for as long as possible.

The tea party continued for a while, a show for fake smiles and pretend fun all around. Even still, to Kotoko it was just the cutest sight ever, even taking some pictures to make sure the memories last forever. Though considering her plans for them, maybe she wouldn't be needing those pictures…

All the girls blushed as they heard Kotoko’s camera going off, knowing that even if they managed to escape from this place, there would now forever be evidence linking them to being here, acting like infants… With a small sigh, meant to be unnoticeable to Kotoko, Kaede began to stand up. “W-Well, I think we’re done with our tea party! Th-thank you for coming, everyone!” She said, still giving a fake smile.

Nodding, they each began to stand up and waddle away from the table, going their separate ways...until Kotoko began to suddenly call out to each of them. “You know...I think now is the perfect time for dress-up!” She said, motioning towards the room’s closet and all of the outfits that were hanging up inside.

“D-Dress-up…?” Mikan responded as she looked at the closet, blushing at all the outfits she could see in there. There were more onesies, dresses frillier than anything she had seen before, t-shirts with embarrassing designs, footie pajamas, and so much more… Nothing she even remotely wanted to wear… But she didn’t have a say in the matter, of course… “R-Right… Whatever you say, m-mommy…” She muttered as she waddled towards the closet.

“Good! Then you're up first~” Kotoko cooed as she promptly began to strip the nurse, leaving her in only her diaper for a bit as she looked at all the different outfits inside, quickly pulling out a pair of pink footie pajamas with designs of small, cute animals across it. “Isn't this adorable?”

Mikan blushed as she was reduced to nothing but her diaper, trying to cover up her body in shame as she looked at the outfit Kotoko had pulled out for her. It was about as infantile as everything else she had seen in the closet, and she would very much like to stop being naked, so she just nodded. “Y-Yes, it’s very cute, m-mommy! I’d l-love to wear it!”

Grinning wide, the pink-haired girl immediately got to dressing the nurse up, making sure to do so as quickly as possible. “I just knew that you would! And you certainly seem excited!” She said, though it was less excitement and more being in a hurry to get it over with…

Mikan looked down at her new outfit, her already reddened face only growing even redder as she saw how infantile she looked. Not that she could really do anything about it. “W-Wow, I… I l-look so cute, mommy!” She lied to keep the girl appeased.

Meanwhile, Monaka had decided to join in on the fun, and stood in front of the closet as well. Turning her attention to Touko, she smiled at the girl as she beckoned her closer. “Come to mommy so she can get you all dressed up, Touko!” She cooed.

Crawling right towards the closet, Touko could hardly bring herself to force a smile. What she did manage to produce could hardly be called convincing, but at least she was making an effort. “Okay, m-mommy…”

Smiling as Touko played along, Monaka stripped the girl of her current outfit and left her in just her diaper despite the fact that she hadn’t even chosen what Touko would wear instead. “Now then, just wait while mommy finds something cute for you to wear!” She said as she turned back towards the closet and began to dig through it.

Squirming with her face cherry red as she was left in only the thick, humiliating diaper, Touko covered her chest with her arms and kept her head low. “P-Please just hurry up…” She whined to herself, not wanting to stay like this any longer than was necessary.

Ignoring Touko’s whining, mostly because babies weren’t allowed to tell their mommies what to do, Monaka just hummed as she continued to dig through the closet, before eventually pulling out a light purple t-shirt covered in pictures of blocks, rattles, bottles, and pacifiers, along with a pair of darker purple overalls. “Here you go! Mommy just knows you’ll look adorable in this~” She cooed.

Face still red, Touko just looked at the outfit and forced a pained grin. “O-Oh, thank you, mommy! It's so cute!” She said, hating every aspect of the outfit with all her heart. “P-Please help me into it…?” Even if she was allowed to dress herself, somehow she doubted she could get it on too well when she couldn't stand.

“Of course! Mommy knows you can’t dress yourself, silly~” Monaka cooed as she patted Touko’s head in a patronizing manner, beginning by first slipping the shirt onto Touko.

The girl didn’t have any time to look down at it, though, as soon enough Monaka forced the girl to lay down so her feet were sticking up into the air, at which point Monaka slipped the overalls onto her and fastened the buttons snugly, finishing it all off by placing a pacifier into Touko’s mouth. “There you go! All dressed and looking adorable~!”

“I look...a-adorable. Right.” Touko replied, needing to stop herself from saying anything that she would almost certainly regret. Now dressed in an outfit somehow even more embarrassing than her last, she crawled off to go and do...something else. Honestly, she was just tired of all of this by now…

Meanwhile, the two girls weren't done with dress up just yet. “Oh, Maki~ It's time to get you dressed~” Kotoko cooed towards the girl, knowing that she would have fun dressing her up.

Maki, of course, had no interest in playing along with the girl’s demands, but knew that she’d either have to play along or risk being the one that caused the two brats to activate everyone’s bracelets. With a sigh, she just awkwardly waddled over, sitting down in front of Kotoko and crossing her arms. “Just make it quick, please.” She said.

Looking through the closet, Kotoko eventually pulled out the perfect outfit, although perhaps the word costume would fit it better. It was an overly frilly, bright pink dress that almost seemed to sparkle, a plastic crown right alongside it made it clear that it was a princess costume of sorts. Just the sort of thing that any normal baby girl would love, right? “Hold still while I get you in this~”

Maki thought the outfit looked absolutely ridiculous, of course, and she knew she’d look even more ridiculous wearing it. But what choice did she have? As she was stripped of her old outfit and left naked for a moment, she blushed as the overly frilly dress was pulled onto her, and the fake crown was gently placed into her hair. She couldn’t see herself right now, but she was sure she looked awful.

Luckily, that could be fixed. “Aww, aren't you adorable?” Kotoko said while turning the girl towards a mirror, letting her see her ridiculous, yet cute, attire in all its glory. “I just knew that you'd love it!”

Maki had many words to describe how she felt about her new outfit, and not a single one of them was positive. Biting her thumb to shut herself up before she said something she’d regret, Maki hesitated for a good few moments before speaking. “I… look great. Thank you, mommy.” She said, hoping she sounded even remotely convincing.

Giggling, Kotoko watched as Maki went to go and waddle off, loving how she looked in the princess costume. “You're welcome, sweetie. Mommy clearly knows what her babies want~” She said, teasing Maki further and further, enjoying every second of it.

As Maki waddled off, Monaka decided that she wanted to dress at least one more girl up, and looked over her options before pointing to someone. “Sonia! Come here and let your mommy get you all dressed up in a cute new outfit~!” She cooed.

While she could not say that she was too excited at the idea of getting dressed up by this devious demon of a girl, Sonia saw little choice but to comply, waddling over and standing in front of her. “O-Otay, mommy. I-I'm suwe it wiww be adowabwe!”

Just like with Touko, Monaka decided to strip down Sonia before even choosing what the girl would wear, wanting her to experience as much embarrassment as possible. Once Sonia was left in nothing but her diaper, Monaka smiled. “Now, let’s see what we have for you to wear~!” She said as she turned and began to dig through the closet, eventually pulling out a pink and white cat-themed onesie. It had a tail attached, a hood with cat ears, plus mittens and booties themed like cat paws. “Let’s put this on you!”

The outfit was incredibly infantile, babyish enough that a three year old would be embarrassed to wear it...and Sonia nonetheless still found it cute. Admittedly she wouldn't have minded wearing it had she not currently been forced into this situation and was about to be dressed up by a girl years younger than she was. Still covering up with a red face, Sonia allowed Monaka to begin to dress her, staying silent the whole time.

Monaka wasted no time in slipping the outfit onto Sonia, pulling the hood over her head and placing the mittens and booties onto her afterwards. “There you go! Now you’re an adorable little baby kitty~” Monaka cooed as she patted Sonia’s head.

“U-Uh-huh...so...cute!” Sonia said, not exactly lying, but also horribly humiliated. Looking herself over, the embarrassed princess went to go and crawl somewhere else, the only thought in her mind being hopes that no pictures or videos leaked. After all, if anyone in her country saw she was certain she would never be queen…

Now that the dress-up was all done, the girls giggled at the new outfits they had forced the girls into. “Don’t they just look so adorable, Utsugi-chan~?” Monaka cooed as she watched them. “Monaka definitely thinks they look better like this!”

Nodding her head, Kotoko took a few more pictures of the girls in their new outfits, treasuring every single one of them. “They definitely look a lot cuter! They all seem to love them too, aren't we good mommies?” She said with a giggle.

“We definitely are! We’re the best mommies ever!” Monaka said, giggling a bit herself. She then turned her attention back to the girls, watching as they played with each other. It was an adorable sight, but it would soon be cut off by a not so adorable smell…

Kaede had been trying to hold it in this entire time (thankful that her NG code didn’t prevent her from doing so like Maki’s), but it was a losing battle, and soon enough she felt herself push a large mess into the back of her diaper, her face turning bright red as she did so. She could hardly believe what she had just done…

Sniffing the air, Kotoko looked around the room and then saw the red-faced pianist sitting around a few girls. She knew exactly who it was, but she wanted to have a bit of fun with it all. Walking over towards the small group, many of them already pinching their noses shut, the pink-haired girl spoke up. “Uh-oh, I think someone had a little accident~ Which one of you was it?”

Not exactly wanting to admit what she had just done, but also wanting to stay in this messy diaper even less, Kaede just shakily raised her hand. “U-Um… It was me, m-mommy…” She muttered quietly, her already reddened face only getting brighter.

Giggling as she saw the girl hesitantly admit it, Kotoko promptly took her hand while leading her over towards the changing table. “Alright, then let's get you all cleaned up~” She said as she laid her down and untapped her soiled diaper.

Kaede was not exactly excited about getting her diaper changed, nor was she thrilled at the idea that a girl less than half her age was going to be the one doing it. But she didn’t have it in her to protest anymore, so she just laid back and waited for it all to be over.

After tossing the used diaper in the pail, Kotoko got to wiping, chuckling to herself every time that she saw the pianist squirm from discomfort. “Oh, such a fussy baby! Just hold still!” She teased as she continued, before moving on to powdering.

It wasn’t as if Kaede was used to the feeling of getting her diaper changed, so the cold feeling of the wipes was a very unwelcome sensation on her skin. Even after Kotoko finished wiping her up, Kaede continued to squirm around and whine, this time just from the sheer embarrassment of the whole situation.

Finishing by grabbing a new diaper and taping it onto the girl, Kotoko patted the front as she helped Kaede off of the changing table. “Doesn't a clean diaper feel so much better than a messy one?”

Kaede didn’t appreciate the front of her diaper being patted like that, but she just forced herself to smile and nodded. “Oh yeah, it feels much better…!” Not exactly a lie, but she was playing up her feelings on the matter regardless. “T-Thank you so much, mommy…!”

“You're welcome, sweetie. Now go back and play with the others!” Kotoko said, still just happy that she was able to see so many adorable babies play with each other. Being a caretaker for them wasn't even that bad!

As Kaede waddled back to the rest of the group, she continued to blush at the embarrassing situation she had just been put through, in front of everyone else to boot… However, as the air of complete embarrassment permeated the atmosphere of the nursery, there was one girl who wasn’t embarrassed in the slightest, mostly because she didn’t have the mental capacity to be embarrassed anymore.

With an infantile giggle, Miu crawled over to Touko, holding two rattles in her hands. She held onto one, and held the other out to the author, smiling at her all the while. It was clear what the infantile girl wanted here…

Turning away from Miu, Touko also made her intentions clear. “I'm not going to play-” Catching the sight of Monaka and Kotoko staring expectantly at her, Touko turned right back to the inventor and accepted the rattle into her hands. “A-Alright, let's play.”

Miu cheered in that joyful, innocent way only baby girls could, and began to shake her own rattle excitedly, the mere sound of it more than enough to keep her entertained. She giggled and cheered the entire time, a far cry from the standoffish and rude girl she had been not even an hour ago…

It was an almost unsettling change for Touko, only made more so by the fact that she could easily end up that way herself. Not that she would ever let that happen...she couldn't! Even still, she certainly acted in such a manner, shaking the rattle around while forcing a giggle.

Happy that the other girl was playing around with her, Miu continued to shake her own rattle for a good few minutes, before eventually getting bored with that and tossing it over her shoulder. At which point she grabbed two plushes, holding one out towards Touko once more.

Touko could not say she was interested in playing anymore than the bare minimum, but she nonetheless took the plush into her hands anyways, awkwardly moving it around as she did so. “Hehe, t-this sure is...fun…” She said, mostly to please the two young girls looking at her.

Miu, on the other hand, began to make her plush dance around with much more emotion and passion, even if she was too young (mentally, at least) to even understand what good dance moves looked like. As a result, she was really just flailing her plush around wildly, humming a very off-key and off-beat tune to herself.

Sighing, Touko continued on with her playing, looking bored out of her mind the entire time. Not that Miu would be able to tell this at all. As far as she knew, Touko was having just as much fun as she was.

Making this whole situation worse, Touko would soon be able to hear camera flashes coming from behind her, obviously coming from her two mommies who wanted to remember this moment forever. “Awww, you two look so cute together! Monaka’s almost jealous~” Monaka said with a giggle.

Continuing to watch as those two, and most of the other babies for that matter, played with one another, the devious young girl just smiled and appreciated every second. However, it was no long before another girl waddled over towards them, flashing a grin as she did. “I've got to say...this was more fun than I expected…” Junko said.

“Monaka is definitely enjoying this a lot more than she expected! She wasn’t sure what to think of it when you asked us to take over this game for you, Big Sis Junko, but she doesn’t regret agreeing to it at all!” Monaka said, quietly enough so the other girls wouldn’t hear. “You make for a cute baby too, Big Sis Junko~”

Keeping her voice low, Kotoko gave a big smile as she looked at the blond. “That's right, this has already been so much fun! You and the others are definitely just too adorable~”

Happy to hear that her two protégés were enjoying their roles, Junko looked at all the humiliated girls and spoke again. “I knew I made the right decision picking the two of you! Keep it up, Monaka and Kotoko~”

“We definitely will! And Monaka thinks she knows the perfect way to make sure we can keep at it for as long as we want~” Monaka said, turning to Kotoko with a smile, looking down at the button that the pink-haired girl was still carrying. “Isn’t that right, Utsugi-chan~?”

Nodding her head, Kotoko held it up and hovered her finger over the button. “That's right, after all…” She began to slowly press down on it, only dawning on Junko now that she had slipped up. “Baby Junko here just broke a rule~”

All at once, each girl in the nursery felt a slight pinch in their wrists, but that was all it took for them to know that something had gone very, very wrong…

While the girls immediately broke into a panic as they realized what had just happened, that panic didn’t last for very long, mostly because they were slowly losing the mental capacity to be panicked to begin with. Their thoughts became more simple, more innocent, and their worried expressions soon became ones of childlike bliss.

Kaede found herself giggling like an infant, and she smiled as she crawled back over to the toy piano she had been playing earlier, beginning to play it once more. Only this time, her “playing” was much more simple. Still pleasant to listen to, but a far cry from what one would expect of the Ultimate Pianist.

Eyes dimming as her thoughts were replaced with those of fun and playtime, Sonia giggled as she crawled over towards a pile of blocks and haphazardly stacked them. No longer was she anywhere close to princess material, much more of a newborn than anything.

Even Maki, the stoic, constantly frowning girl, was reduced to nothing more than a smiling infant. She giggled a bit herself as she crawled over to Kaede, clapping her hands as she grabbed a plush and began to make it dance around to the music the other girl was providing.

Sitting next to a practically babbling Mikan, Ibuki grinned wide and played with a rattle, watching the former Ultimate Nurse do the same. All the while Touko played with her dolls alongside Miu much more excitedly, actually seeming like she was now enjoying it.

And of course Junko had lost her mischievous, despair-loving tendencies, just looking up at her mommies with wide open eyes and an innocent expression covering her face. In many ways, she was arguably better like this…

“And now they're all even cuter! Oooh, I just knew that this was going to be fun!” Kotoko said, seeing them all play like the babies they mentally were. “We’re going to enjoy this~”

“Monaka is certainly excited to play with them! And we’ll have all the time in the world to make sure we have fun together~ After all, they won’t be big girls again for a long, looooong time~” Monaka said with a mischievous grin of her own.

They were certainly going to have a lot of fun with their new babies...


End file.
